


Kidnapped

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Multi, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm





	Kidnapped

He was supposed to kill you, you knew that. He told you he couldn’t bring himself to do it so he brought you to his little safe house where no one would find you.   
~~~ Two days ago ~~~  
You were out with some friends enjoying your day off from work. Every store you went to you seen him, baseball cap, sunglasses, and a coat that shouldn’t be worn in eighty degree weather. You never said anything to your friends thinking it was just some dad keeping an eye on his teenager.   
“You have no idea what a huge dick he is.” Your best friend and coworker said between bites of her pretzel.   
“I’d hate to work at your job. Sounds like your boss is a jerk.” Your other friend said sipping on her shake. You rolled your eyes at both of them.   
“He’s not so bad when you learn how to ignore him.” You all laughed and finished your lunch. Once you’d spent enough money you bid your friends a farewell and walked out to your car.   
You drove home like normal, once you entered your apartment you lost your vision and collapsed.   
When you came too you were in an unfamiliar place, your lip was stinging and your head hurt. You say up on the couch that you’d been laying on for who knows how long.   
“Good you’re up. I was afraid I’d given you too much.” You states in the direction the voice came from, a light was flipped on and a muscular man with medium brown hair, and a metal arm stood in what looked like a dinning room.   
“What did you give me? Why is my lip stinging?” You asked voice slightly hoarse. He walked over and handed you a glass of water. “I’m not drinking that. You could’ve poisoned it.” He took a sip from it then held it back out to you. You took it and drank greedily letting some water roll down your chin.   
“I gave you a sleeping aid in your drink at the mall. When you fell you bit your lip.” You stared at him for a moment holding the now empty glass in both hands.   
“Why? What did I do?” He sat in the chair across from you after filling your glass up with more water.   
“I was suppose to kill you. But, for some reason I couldn’t do it. I don’t know why, I’ve never had an issue before. You’ll be safe here. You’ll have it to yourself pretty much all day, you can do whatever you like. Just, don’t order delivery, don’t look outside, don’t go out onto the balcony, and don’t ever leave without me.” You couldn’t believe what you’d just been told. You sat there staring at the water. Just like it was being held in the glass, you were being held in this apartment.   
“So you kidnapped me instead of killing me? Why would someone want me dead?” You asked, you could feel your anxiety rise.   
“Your boss. He put the hit out on you.” Your own boss wanted you dead?! The only thing you ever did was mind your own business and do your job. Why would he want you dead?


End file.
